


truce

by mad_marquise



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Ficlet, M/M, Making Out, Slap Slap Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: It's not until he's shoving his tongue down Antonio's throat that Adam thinks about how this wasn't the way things were supposed to go.





	truce

**Author's Note:**

> flash fic is my specialty I don't think I'm ever gonna evolve past it lol
> 
> set during the season 6 premiere ep where Adam's pressed that Hank put Antonio in charge of the case w/the battery acid coke

The Intelligence Unit works their current case round the clock. Adam tries his damnedest to usurp Antonio as de facto leader while Voight's suspended. It mostly works. He locks horns with Antonio every fucking minute but with Voight's incognito help, he's able to move things along a hell of a lot faster than Antonio does.

Then Deputy Superintendent Brennan's breathing down everyone's necks and suddenly Antonio's got the reigns again. The death toll rises; the case slows down to a snail's pace. And one night Adam sees Antonio loping around all stone-faced at the latest crime scene everyone's checking out, and he just. Pounces.

It's not until Adam's shoving his tongue down his throat that he thinks about how this wasn't the way things were supposed to go.

Antonio may still be in favor with the Ivory Tower, but Adam's got Voight in his back pocket. Between his boss and his team, he's got more than enough ammo (willing or otherwise) to take Antonio down a peg, _at least_.

But here he is, sucking face with him against a wall, no intent of stopping, a fleet of cops tending to civilian DOAs just around the corner.

Maybe it's the heat of the moment. Maybe it's stress, or anger. Maybe, in truth, it's just that Antonio's been looking _good_ all week -- he's actually super hot when he's being insufferable, always has been -- and Adam finally had the balls to do something about it.

Antonio breaks for air first. “We're gonna have to move this inside.” So on-brand for him, allergic to bending the rules.

“It's ok, _Officer_ ,” Adam says carelessly, smirking when Antonio leans in and nips his lip at the deliberate misnomer. “I won't get you for public indecency. As long as you don't arrest _me_.”

Antonio laughs, his gaze sharp, dark. “That might be the first thing we've agreed on all week.”

“Knew you'd see it my way.” He moans obnoxiously and starts kissing him again to drown out his retort.

Whichever path this case leads, Adam's gonna make sure Antonio goes down with him one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am I hope it's coherent 
> 
> Ty for reading comments and critique welcome


End file.
